Easy
by jhoom
Summary: The Lone Wanderer is a little promiscuous, much to Charon's annoyance. A jealous Charon needs to find a way to make his disapproval clear. Two-shot kink meme fill. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Kink meme fill because there is simply not enough Charon fics. It'll be done in two parts, this part being more of a set-up than anything else. Even so, this chapter and all parts of this story are rated M for smutty reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Easy<strong>

She was, without a doubt, naïve when she stepped out of the vault all those months ago. Born anew to a world so unlike the one she'd come to know. She found herself playing a game where she didn't quite know all the rules. She was young and raw and alone and terrified.

So when she found herself at Megaton, experiencing her first tastes of irradiated food at the Brass Lantern, it was easy to find herself blushing at Leo Stahl's overly flirtatious comments. It wasn't even a challenge to get her into bed, flattered as she was by his attention.

Even a drugged out bastard like him knew an easy mark when he saw one.

But how could she have known? One night stands didn't exist in Vault 101. But she learned quick. Learned that a compliment from a guy wasn't a compliment but a probe into her defenses. And a favor was never given without want of something in return. Then she learned that she could do it too – she could do it pretty damn well. Could put a smoldering look in her eyes that made it easy to twist men around her finger. That a playful laugh and an accidental touch could be more effective than a gun in the face. And she learned to like the feel of warm, strong arms around her afterwards.

It's not like she slept with everyone. Didn't need to. Most of the men in the Wastes were drooling over her enough with just a little encouragement. She only slept with the ones whose company she genuinely liked. Or, if she was feeling particularly lonely, the ones she could stand having to look at in the morning.

That changed a little once she got hold of Charon's contract. Their first time fighting together – and she remembered it like it was goddamned yesterday – had made quite an impression on her. She recalled every bullet fired, every Super Mutant downed. And at the end of it all, his six foot plus frame towering over her, calm as can be. Just killed five of them single handed, no big deal.

She'd been in awe of him.

And beyond that, she wasn't sure what to make of him.

She avoided sleeping around for a little while. It just seemed… awkward, with a third wheel to worry about. She couldn't think how she'd explain it to him. "Stay out here while I get lucky." Definitely not.

But then they were in Rivet City. She'd spent a lot of time there before Charon. So when Harkness invited her back to his room, just like the last few times… Her heart leapt at the offer and she couldn't help a knowing smile from lighting up her face. Synthetic or not, he sure knew how to treat a girl right.

When she found him the next day at Gary's Galley, drinking his way through probably his third beer, she wasn't sure how to approach him about it. She felt… oddly embarrassed. Ashamed, almost. Something she'd never felt (aside from that first time with Leo). Suppressing a blush, she scolded herself for caring what her _employee_ thought.

Of course, he didn't say anything. Looked at her with something in his eyes that she didn't quite recognize, but didn't say a damn thing. She jerked her head in the direction of the door, and they left without a word.

So she fell back into her routine. Flirting to get her way. Sleeping with the few guys who seemed worth the effort. It became easy to ignore Charon at these moments. Normally she was so good about making him feel he wasn't _just_ her hired help. Always insisted they were friends. But she grudgingly admitted to herself that as soon as she went into Black Widow mode, he disappeared from her mind as part of the scenery.

And when she'd find him afterwards, she felt shame and guilt and dammit she knew she shouldn't.

Nothing really came of it until a stop by the Citadel. Colvin was his usual, friendly self and fuck, she'd had a hard day. She wanted to be taken care of. Feel like a lady instead of a moving target. And Colvin was as good a man as any. Better than most, even.

Never mind she had a soft spot for snipers.

The next morning when she snuck back to her room, Charon was _his_ usual, silent, brooding, imposing self. She didn't think much of it at the time. I mean, when _isn't_ Charon like that?

"That man's old enough to be your father."

She froze in the middle of tying back her hair. She slowly turned to look at him, astonished that he had said anything at all, and more so because of _what_ he'd said. "Actually, my dad's about a decade older," was all she could think to say.

He scowled (well, more so than usual, anyway). "You shouldn't be doing that."

It took her completely by surprise. Where was this coming from? They had a good thing going. Now he was going to make it uncomfortable and awkward between them. A fierce sense of indignation overtook her. She was old enough to make her own choices. She didn't need to hear this, _especially_ from him. "Well, I don't see how it's any of your damn business," she said as evenly as she was able, only a hint of her temper flaring under her cool facade.

That ended it. They left later that day and both parties were sure to never bring it up.

Their "talk," brief as it was, did nothing to end her flirting. There weren't men enough in the Wastes to sate her when she felt like being a vixen. And in her own, malicious way, she found ways for it to happen more and more. Reveled in the quiet annoyance of her companion. Would do it just to see the look of barely contained contempt and frustration.

She continued to tell herself that if he found a problem with it, well, it was _his_ problem. But every morning brought a little more shame as she found her way back to him. Not that he said anything about it anymore. He'd already learned what it would cost him to interfere.

* * *

><p>It was mid-July and hot as hell. Another five hours from Megaton, at least, but the sun was already setting. Fuck it all, she hated camping. And not a damn shack in sight.<p>

She chewed her lips in frustration as Charon built a fire in the shadow of a bridge. Even if the days were scalding, the nights were bitter cold. A fire was a luxury they normally didn't risk, but there was decent cover that the light wouldn't give them away.

They sat there for hours in what might have passed for a companionable silence, nursing the last of their beer supply. She would slowly poke at the embers with a crow bar, he would stare blankly to the horizon long after the sun had disappeared behind it.

She shivered slightly. She knew what she'd be doing if she were in some place a little more civilized. Knew how she'd find a warm bed and a welcome partner more than willing to chase away the cold with her.

The idea came to her slowly, through a beer induced haze.

"Hey, Charon." He grunted in response, not turning to look at her. "Do you have to…" She licked her lips and swallowed slightly. "Do you have to do… _everything_ I tell you to?"

He didn't answer immediately, the darkness apparently more interesting than whatever he thought she was getting at. "You are my employer, and I will do as you command," he stated mechanically, as if reading from a script that he'd never deviated from.

He still wasn't looking at her. God dammit, she wanted him to fucking _see _her. She got up and walked over to him. "So… _anything_…?" she asked suggestively as she crawled onto his lap, hands immediately tracing their way down his armored chest.

He swallowed audibly. "It is strictly limited to combat scenarios."

"Oh." The disappointment she felt was almost tangible. Never had being so forward with someone backfired. "So… this is over-stepping… ?" God, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

Charon hesitated slightly, torn between… well, she didn't know what. Finally, he all but whispered, "You can do with me as you wish. The contract does not allow me to harm you."

Hardly a welcoming invitation, but it was enough to make her lean in and kiss him gently. She realized as she grazed his chapped lips with hers that she'd never been with a ghoul before. She was almost giddy at the idea of exploring new territory and her hands instantly went to start undoing his armor. His breathing hitched slightly and he moved to stop her, but she held onto the buckles like a vice. Knowing he couldn't stop her without hurting her, his hands disappeared as they reached a silent understanding.

When his chest was finally exposed, she did her best to examine it in the dying light of the fire. She smiled at the unusual pattern of his skin and exposed muscle. His body, charred and broken as it seemed, spoke of power.

He remained frozen as her fingers continued to test his flesh. Barely even breathed, even as she leaned back to take off her own armor. Her chest finally exposed, he seemed to find his voice.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Shhh," she interrupted before kissing him again. Her bare chest against his, smooth against rough, she moaned slightly at the feeling.

By now she could tell he was starting to get aroused, and moved her hips against him in encouragement. This time he moaned, and pulled her closer, ghoul hands on her unmarked back. Slowly they shifted and she was underneath him, damning their pants for still being in the way. She kissed him deeply, finding his taste almost intoxicating, before pushing him away gently.

"Pants."

He nodded and obediently began to pull hers off, his hands teasing her bare legs just by touching them. He threw them off to the side. She pulled him down for another kiss, tongue meeting his briefly. "Now yours," she reminded gently as she felt him buck slightly.

But instead of withdrawing, he flipped her over and pulled her ass against him. She gasped at the movement, too stunned to turn around as she heard him finally undo his belt and pull down his pants. His hands traced their way from her shoulders to her hips before pushing into her.

He was rough and fast like a man desperate to hold onto his sanity. Again and again he thrust into her, forcing strangled moans from her as he fell just short of hurting her. She did her best to meet his rhythm, but it was a struggle to keep up. God, why did it feel like he was trying to _possess_ her rather than just fuck her senseless? Of all the men she'd been with, he was the only one who had taken her with this level of need and dominance.

And god, why was it so fucking _hot_ that he was doing it?

She mewled as she came, clawing the earth like an animal in an attempt to hold onto her own sanity. She rode her euphoria as she felt him become more erratic in his movements. Not long after, she heard the change in his breath as he strangled a moan, felt him spill inside of her and then abruptly pull away.

Exhausted, she collapsed, waiting for his arms to encircle her and keep her warm. This was the part she looked forward to the most. The closeness and the comfort. Her skin tingled at the idea of waking up like that with Charon. Why exactly, she didn't know, but her heart beat in anticipation.

But then she heard him re-doing his pants. Heard him grab his armor and put it back on. Felt a blanket hastily thrown over her. "I'll go keep watch."

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Apologies to anyone still following this story. I've had this portion written for a while, but had delayed posting it since this was never meant to be the end of this chapter. However, as it looks more and more likely that I won't even finish the story, I felt I should at least post it. Unfortunately I have not been able to come up with a suitable ending as of yet, but if I do, I'll be sure to write it.

That being said, I do want to address one of the reviews for the previous chapter. Someone had anonymously posted that they "hate women like my LW." While I don't agree or disagree with your opinion, I find it in poor taste. This is a fill for the kink meme, as stated in the first chapter, meaning someone had posted a request for a character like this. Any criticisms about the prompt itself are against the spirit of the kink meme. While I realize this is in fact not the meme, I still find it somewhat rude and disrespectful to the anon who posted the prompt. I am not offended by comments made about how I choose to write, and in fact encourage people to criticize since I find it quite helpful, but I am offended about the negativity addressed towards the prompt. Granted, the details of the prompt were not included in the first chapter, but the phrasing of the review irked me more than the comments themselves. Apologies for the rant.

* * *

><p><strong>Easy<strong>

She flattered herself by thinking she was a reasonable, forgiving person. A scientist's daughter, a girl who could look objectively at a situation and make an unbiased decision.

But it burned her something fierce to think of that night with Charon.

There was no logic behind her anger. She'd gotten what she'd wanted from him, more or less. Why she'd expect a guy like Charon to be into the post-coital cuddling was beyond her. He'd technically done nothing wrong.

Didn't make her any let pissed at him.

It was probably the way he avoided looking her in the eye after that. He was quieter than usual. You'd think getting laid in the first time in god knew how long would relax the bastard, but he seemed more high strung than usual.

What the hell? Fucking was supposed to be easy. Why'd he have to change that?

She knew they should probably talk about it. Which was probably why she went out of her way _not_ to. Instead she tried provoking him. But nothing she did got a reaction out of him. Not when she bathed half-naked in a nearby stream. Not when she accidentally bumped into him, unnecessarily pushing her breasts into him. Not a single of her most seductive smiles could get his attention. He just continued to brood, at most looking away from her uncomfortably, but usually ignoring her thinly veiled advances.

And as she sipped her way through her second whiskey of the night, barely listening to Gob and Nova, she remembered the only thing she ever did that _always_ got Charon's attention.

She was worried she'd have to settle for Jericho, when Leo happened to walk in. Good ol' predictable Leo Stahl. A drink and a hit would be enough to loosen him up.

"Don't wait up," she laughs as she slaps Charon's shoulder on their way out. The look of absolute and unbridled jealousy he shoots them is more than enough to outweigh having to sleep with Leo again.

She sees it in his eyes when she comes back home late (or maybe it was early), a drunken swagger to her step. Sees that he wants to throw her against the nearest wall and shout at her. Scream at her to stop doing this to him.

But she finds herself surprisingly disappointed when he doesn't. When he just glares at her a moment before turning away. Hears him angrily kick the wall once she's closed herself off in her room.

So she does it again. Billy Creel the next night, and she thinks maybe this time Charon will just say whatever the fuck it is he wants to say. But of course he doesn't.

Business takes them out of Megaton, but that hardly means anything. Plenty of men out there, all of them easy targets for a girl like her…

And then it happened.

She'd ditched Charon with Bittercup and the other citizens of Big Town. As usual when she checked on them – something she enjoyed, because they were the only people in the Wastes more sheltered than she was - she stole Dusty away from his guard duties. There was just something about getting a guy to abandon his post that got her all hot and bothered.

Dusty was the only guy in Big Town that was halfway experienced, and every time she visited she happily helped him get a little practice in. Enthusiastically.

And she was just as in enthusiastic in her encouragement right now, licking his ear and moaning shamelessly. Which only made him go faster. She shifted her legs slightly and begged him to be rougher. He wordlessly obliged.

Normally she was so good at keeping her lovers distinct in her mind. It was so easy to forget one while in the arms of another. But as her gut clenched and then deliciously released in waves of pleasure, it was with a strangled gasp of "Charon."

If Dusty was offended or surprised, he pretended not to be. Add that to the list in his favor.

When she went to grab Charon, she nodded uneasily in greeting, not sure how she felt about what had just happened. Didn't know what it meant. Didn't _want_ to know. "Let's go."

"_Now?_"

Charon wasn't one to question orders. They both knew it was just his surprise. They had planned on spending the night here, after all. That didn't save him from a sour look. He shrugged and complied, knowing her moods well enough to not bother.

They walked in silence through the pitch black, Charon on edge and keeping watch for Super Mutants. Oblivious to anything but the ghoul walking a few feet behind her, she found herself wound up for completely different reasons.

Hours of musing only made one thing clear to her. She didn't know _what_ she wanted from Charon, but she knew she wanted _something_.

Now she just had to figure out what it was so she could get it out of him.

Days later, just the two of them wandering (har har), and she still couldn't make any sense of the situation. There was just the sunburn starting to grow on her cheeks, the blisters forming on her toes, and a scorching thirst that never left. And she was starting to get horny. Talk about a distraction.

She'd considered cornering Charon again, but thinking of him walking away got her riled up in all the wrong ways. The gall of that ghoul, thinking he could fuck her good and then act like he was goddamned _ashamed_ of it-

"Oof!" She's about to fall on her ass but Charon's annoyingly strong grip keeps her level. "What the fu-" she lets her indignation die when she notices the poor guy she walked into. Boy, was he a looker. She must have been _really_ out of it to not notice _him_ walk by.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," he says, tipping his hat to her once he's caught his balance.

A pleased blush starts to spread, or at least it would if it weren't for that goddamn burn. Polite and cute. Damned if he wasn't going to push all her buttons… "Don't even, it was my fault," she manages, that perfectly practiced smile, the one she saves for just this sort of thing, the one that screams innocent but mischievous, lighting her face.

She feels Charon tense behind her, and that just spurs her on. She forces the right words out, giggles at the right times, sways her hips and bite the back of her thumb as she shamelessly flirts with this handsome Scavenger. Totally driven by her own desires, that mix of directionless lust and acute desire to annoy Charon. Make his stomach churn and his heart pound until he's more confused and fucked up than she's felt the last couple days.

She spares a coy smile to him as she leads the Scavenger (God, what was his name again? John? Joe? Jason? Did it even start with a J? Fuck it all, it doesn't really matter.) to a nearby truck. Leaves that poor ghoul to sit and think about what they're doing in the back seat. She's loud on purpose, wanting to burn the sound into that ass' brain.

The Scavenger leaves the truck first. She's not in a hurry. The Wastes aren't going anywhere. Unfortunately. Tidies herself up. Even with no one around, "disheveled" is hardly a good look.

There's a distinctive bounce in her step as she makes her way back to Charon. She sees the Scavenger there, picking up his pack, and ignores her growing annoyance with the poor man.

_We're through here, honey. Move along now._

His back's to her and she's halfway through hoping he'll just walk away before she gets there, when out of nowhere comes Charon's left hook into the guy's face. She's both mortified and sickened when he immediately goes down (_One _fucking punch? Are you _kidding_ me?). But she's screaming at Charon to stop, sprinting the last fifty feet.

"_CHARON_!" she hisses, too out of breath to conjure up anything more scathing at the moment, and helps the man up.

"Crazy, ghoul fuck!" the guy yells, still not quite on his feet. She's trying to apologize but the guy will have none of it. He shrugs out of her grasp. He's off and makes sure to give them the finger, though not until he's a safe enough distance away.

She stares, gaping in utter shock after the man. She's not exactly sorry to see him go. Wasn't bad on the eyes but apparently he's a total pussy. But that stopped being the issue as soon as Charon took a swing.

"What the FUCK was that about?" she snaps. She knows he knows what the look in her eyes means. She knows he sees her hand twitch over her pistol.

"He deserved it." That's it. The only explanation he volunteers. As if that explains everything.

Her hands snap to her hips, glaring up at him. She feels her foot tapping impatiently. Her voice every bit accusatory as she all but spits, "And what exactly did he _do_?"

"He said-" but then he hesitates. Thinks better of whatever he's about to say. "I just didn't like the look of him."

She's never seen him like this. He's clearly agitated, clearly embarrassed, but looks at her defiantly. A long moment of consideration before she asks, "What'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything." Too much emphasis on his words. How the fuck could he be such a terrible liar? And he seems to know it, because he adds, "He just looked like a fucking tool," for good measure.

A strange feeling washes over her. Almost like a shot of liquor, burning and painful but warm. Did he just fight for her honor? The idea seems absurd. Could Charon, shotgun wielding, mutant killing, whiskey drinking badass, secretly be hiding some chivalrous alter ego? She likes the idea enough to let him off the hook. Even if – and it seemed likely – it was just her imagining good intentions where there were none, it's something to keep her warm at night.

She stares him down a while longer. Loves the way he shifts under her heated gaze. God does she love to make him squirm. "Just don't pull any shit like that again," she states evenly with a note of finality.

He doesn't say much as they keep going, but she can tell he's relieved. Or maybe she's imagining it. Hell, it's not like she's got a clear head when it comes to him anymore.

It makes her uncomfortable, after that. Sure, she'll flirt and seduce, but she never quite makes it past that. Some stranger will give her that look, that _come hither_ look that used to make her giddy and drive her goddamn wild. But now she just feels Charon's eyes blaze into her back and she can't fucking figure out why she gives a damn.

When they get to Reilley's, she's in a foul mood. Weeks of no sex, just wandering around with all these "feelings" that make her feel like she's still a kid back in the Vault. She liked it better when she could just fuck and run.

Biggest goddamn mistake she ever made, sleeping with Charon. Can't outrun your own personal bodyguard.

She goes through her usual routine with the Rangers, and then very unceremoniously demands a drink because lord knows she needs a shot or two to drown out the past month. But they're all good sports, more than willing to ditch their own troubles in the bottom of a glass.

Three beers in and she's really feeling it. Her body's loose and her mind's halfway gone. She knows it's a good sign when she fixes her eyes on Donovan as he leaves the room, an invitation in his eyes. An invitation she is all too eager to accept.

"Fine piece of ass," she slurs slightly, taking another swig of that awful beer. Shit's two hundred years old, after all, but damn if it doesn't have a kick to it.

Reilly just laughs. She tells the older woman she should laugh more, that she should loosen up and spend the night with Butcher ("He was _totally_ eye fucking you all night.") and Reilly giggles some more. She makes a lewd gesture and joins the older woman in a fit of laughter. The kind of side-splitting, cathartic laughter she hasn't had in… fuck, she can't even remember since when.

She's so caught up in. Can't think straight. But the words come out before she can think about it. "Hey, Charon." She giggles again when she realizes she'd completely forgotten he was there. _First fucking time in weeks,_ she thinks bitterly. "Charrrron," her mouth dances over his name. Tastes almost like taffy to her alcohol soaked brain. "Do me a fav.. a favor. Go get those pretty boys for me and Reilly here," she stops to put her arm affectionately around her shoulders. "We're hard working ladies, aren't we, Rei?"

"Damn straight."

"We're… we're hard working ladies, you see, and we would very much apprec…. apprec…"

"Appreciate."

She pats Reilly on the back in thanks. "_Appreciate_," she says with a nod, "if you would find those two fine looking gentlemen so they could fuck us senseless."

Reilly cackles at that, the crudeness apparently too much for the merc leader. She's so loud it drowns out whatever he says.

She nudges Reilly to get her to calm down, putting a finger over her lips and giving a dramatic "Shhhh." When the two have sufficiently calmed down, she turns back to Charon expectantly.

"No."

There's a heavy silence. Reilly looks like she wants to giggle the awkwardness away, but the look the ghoul is giving her friend does wonders to sober her up.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Her face is on fire. Embarrassed or pissed? She hopes she's pissed.

"I'm not your fucking errand boy."

She's on her feet in seconds, and then wishes she'd taken it a bit slower. She feels Reilly pushing against her legs to steady her, but otherwise keeping out of it. "_What?"_ she hisses in disbelief. Not at what he's saying. She's read his contract thoroughly over the past few days as she tried to keep out the chill and to avoid thinking about them. She knows perfectly well he's not an "errand boy." Instead it's the absolute… disgust, for lack of a better word, in his voice and his eyes gabs at her. She's seen that look on him a hundred times. Seen it every time she's taken a guy to bed. But he's never looked at _her_ like that before.

But she was always a good card player. Best in the Vault, whatever good that does out here. So she puts on her poker face. Hides how tipsy she is, how much he's getting to her. "You'll do as I goddamn- HEY!"

He's picked her up by then, just stepped over and swooped her over his shoulder, arm holding her legs securely to his chest. As he leaves the room, she sees her own bewildered expression mirrored on Reilly's face. Reilly, who just waves in confusion.


End file.
